The present invention relates to an exhaust manifold for installation in a combustion engine of a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Exhaust manifolds are coupled to a combustion engine to centralize exhausts generated during combustion and to release the exhaust to the surroundings. An exhaust manifold is typically produced by bending various tubes which are connected to flanges, and then threadably engaged on one side of the cylinder head and coupled with the exhaust tract on the other side. During the combustion process, especially when a combustion engine is a fuel-operated Otto engine, temperatures of the exhaust may reach more than 1200° C.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved exhaust manifold to obviate prior art shortcomings.